


Cheese Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen, cheese cake, cute times, himawari a cutie patootie, neo team 7 is a total ot3 to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Himawari and Boruto go out to eat a cheese cake at a recently opened café. Just a short cute story that's been floating in my head for a while.





	Cheese Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a beta reader, so if there are any mistakes, sowwy

It was another average day for the Uzumaki household. Hinata was preparing dinner for the kids, Boruto was out with Sarada and Mitsuki and Hima was watching Kunoichi Precure.  
At the ten minute mark a commercial came on about a restaurant with a supposed unbelievably delicious cheese cake, Himawari's mouth started watering and her eyes grew wide with amazement as the commercial ran. the cake looked so rich, so creamy, so big and that cherry sauce on top? Oh baby it looked to die for. In fact Himawari was about to straight up die from just looking at this absolutely delightful unit of a cheese cake.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! We have to go there!!!"

"Uwah! c-calm down, Himawari. go where?"

"Uhm...to 'Sucré Café'!"

"Ah, I've heard of that café. It has many delicious sweets that are way better than the 'crime agaisnt humanity that is their coffee' according to Sakura."

"Yup! a commercial came on that showed a super duper delicious cake! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Wait, you want to go today? Hima, I've already started cooking spaghetti for you and Boruto."

"Aww...but mooom~!"

"Today spaghetti, tommorow cake."

"O~kay..."

The clocks ticks away as Hima went back to watch the rest of Kunoichi Precure, Her mind still focused on cheese cake with cherry sauce. after a few hours her brother Boruto came home with a scowl on his face.

"Welcome back, big bro!...what's wrong? you're pulling such a weird face."

"It's nothing, Just Sarada being a fricking salad again."

"I...What- Huh?"

"Y'know, she was being annoying."

"Oooh. that was a weird way of saying it, you're being super weird right now."

"And you're being as equally annoying as her right now."

Hinata called from the kitchen and asked to set the table for the soon to be finished spaghetti meal. Boruto covered the table with a yellow sheet, three plates and three forks. their father was unable to attend their meal once again due to being stuck with paperwork, it's tough being the ninja president. While it wasn't cake, spaghetti was pretty neato too. yet still the need for sweet sugary goodness was present in Hima's brain, she was trying to pretend like the spaghetti was something sweet, but you can't just pretend that tomato sauce doesn't taste like tomato sauce.

"What's up with Hima, Mom?"

"*Sigh* I've told you, you can go to that café tommorow- ah!....Or, maybe not...."

"H-Huh? Why not?"

"I just remembered, I promised Kiba and Shino that we would train like old times tommorow, sorry..."

Hima looked like a abandoned puppy that was kicked as Hinata finished her sentence, Her fork fell out of her hands and directly on the pile of noodles with sauce.

"But uhm...Your brother can take you instead!"

"What?! I didn't agree to that! What are you even talking about?"

"Boruto, you should spend more time with your younger sister."

"But I-"

"Pleeeease! please, please, please~ take me to that café tommorow~!"

"Ugh...alright fine, I'll take you..."

Hima's smile returned and she happily hugged her brother in appreciation. Boruto although a little annoyed hugged her back with a small grin forming on his face.

...  
....  
.....

The next day came, Hima barged into her brother's room and woke him up first thing in the morning. the café doesn't open until 10 AM though so there was no reason to do that, kind of a dick move.  
Finally, 10 AM. Himawari put on a yellow leisure dress with a sunflower pattern and attached a white ribbon to the right side of her hair. Boruto dressed in his casual clothes, black jacket with pink stripes, white undershirt, the usual.

The siblings held each other's hand, said goodbye to mommy Hinata and left their abode, on the way Himawari cheerily hummed a tune that seemed similar to the KunoPrecure theme, Boruto just stared off into the distance while yawning from time to time, being awoken by your little sister so early and then having to escort her to a place you give zero shits about drains the soul.

They arrive, the outside of the Café looked very similar to that of a bar place, so did the inside. It was a small outside, a long counter with swivel stools and three tables with cushioned seats. The first thing Boruto noticed when he entered was a very similar chubby visage that often hangs out with his teammate with the glasses.

"Yo, Chocho, How's goin'?"

"Good morning!"

"Boruto? Hima? What are you doing here so early?"

"Was forced by my sister to come just so she can eat a cake, why can't she be more into burgers like me..."

"Cheese cake is way better than those greasy burgers!"

"Ah, here for the cheese cake? same goes for me, until my taste buds have proven that it is truly 'unbelievably delicious', that commercial holds no ground."

"Since when did you become a food critic?"

Hima and Boruto joined the chubby lady's table, after ordering they engaged in some small talk. Talking about the weather, missions, their crushes, well, more specifically which one Boruto's crush is.

"Which one?"

"Yeah, Y'know what I mean. Sarada or Mitsuki?"

"HUH!?"

"Don't scream like that in here, Big bro!"

"S-Sorry, but the hell do you mean by that, Chocho?"

"Oh please, it's obvious to everyone that there's something going on in your team, everytime I ask Sarada and mention your name she starts freaking out so like, she totally likes you back and that snake kid constantly gives you bedroom eye."

"Bedroom eyes? What does that even mean? Anyway, I'm not interested in either, ok?"

"Huh? what are you talking about, Big bro? it's obvious you're into Sarada."

"Wh- No I'm not!"

"Really? hmm...I was sort of hoping you were into Mitsuki...having my bff stolen by you would suuuuck."

"He likes Mitsuki too!"

"He does?"

"I don't!!!"

"Come on now, do you honestly think you can fool your own sister?"

"You...Hmph!"

"Going for two at once, such a casanova~."

"Well, Sarada can get annoying at times, but when she's not nagging at me she's sorta cute. Mitsuki is a weirdo, but like, in a hot way? I guess? I don't know how to describe....he's kind of like a clingy puppy except he's a snake, y'know what I mean?"

"I don't find puppies hot so not really no."

"You guys are pissing me off..."

Just at that moment the waiter arrived with three servings of cake, each one having cherry sauce on top. Himawari's face beamed with excitement and Chocho went into full concentration mode, Boruto left their previous argument alone and sulked. They both grabbed their fork and took a small piece, slowly bringing it close to their mouth...  
*Nom*  
...

"Delicious~!"

Both of their faces went euphoric, they couldn't help themselves, they dig in quickly and not even 5 minutes later theie cakes were gone. the two stared at the untouched piece of Boruto, he slowly pushed the plate towards them feeling their carnivorous stares.

"Ah~ The creamy taste and cold cherry sauce are to die for, that commercial wasn't a sham afterall~!"

"I'm thankful for being born~!"

"Jeez, Now I'm kind curious, maybe I should taste the cake too..."

"*glare~*..."

"*stare~*..."

"I uh, I'll do it later..."

...  
....  
.....

"That cake was so good! You should definitely invite Sarada or Mitsuki to that place, their hearts will become yours instantly."

"Would you drop that already!"

"Hehe..."

Himawari squeezed her brother's hand as she leaned against him.

"When you do get with one of them though, don't start neglecting me! you're gonna take me to that café even when you become an adult and get married, got it?"

Boruto stared at his little sister for a while, her puffed up cheeks made her look like hamster with seeds stuffed in it's mouth.

"...Pff, Got it."


End file.
